


Steam

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, background 3x4, background 6x5, by Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Caroline--"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here, Quat," Duo said, glancing around uneasily, idly fingering the edge of his ceremonial towel, making sure it was in place.His blond half-Turkish friend laughed at his obvious discomfort as he slapped Duo's hands away and helped him secure the red and gold pestemal around his waist. "You said you wanted to try something... adventurous... while you were here, didn't you? Trust me when I say there's nothing more 'adventurous' than a hamam."





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> Note: This was inspired by an Italian film I saw once called "Steam: The Turkish Bath." It was a really horrible movie, and I don't recommend it. Anyway, all my "knowledge" of Turkish baths came from that movie. I don't really know anything about Turkey or Istanbul. I am making it all up. But then, this is a PWP, so background details are mostly inconsequential (right?). 
> 
> hamam = Turkish bath  
> pestemal = ceremonial towel you wear in the baths (though I only found this term in reference to the women ... if it's called something different for men, I don't know what it is)  
> merhaba = hello  
> hamam = Turkish bath  
> pestemal = ceremonial towel you wear in the baths (though I only found this term in reference to the women ... if it's called something different for men, I don't know what it is)

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here, Quat," Duo said, glancing around uneasily, idly fingering the edge of his ceremonial towel, making sure it was in place.  
  
His blond half-Turkish friend laughed at his obvious discomfort as he slapped Duo's hands away and helped him secure the red and gold _pestemal_ around his waist. "You said you wanted to try something... adventurous... while you were here, didn't you? Trust me when I say there's nothing more 'adventurous' than a _hamam_."  
  
"A Turkish bath isn't exactly what I had in mind," Duo mumbled, casting yet another furtive look at the entranceway that led to the baths. He turned his attention back to his blond friend and their tall companion. "And how did he talk _you_ into this, Trowa?"  
  
The tall, green-eyed man smirked as Quatre laughed again. "It was his idea, Duo."  
  
The long-haired American gaped at them for a moment before shaking his head. "You two are incorrigible," he muttered.  
  
"Maybe, but you still love us. Now, are you ready to go in?" Quatre asked, securing his own _pestemal_ with ease, as if he'd been doing it his whole life. And he probably had, Duo mused as he reached behind him to secure his long braid into a loose knot on the back of his head with a pair of sticks he'd brought with him. Quatre had been born and raised in Istanbul. For all Duo knew, his friend been coming to the baths since he was a child. He'd have to ask Quatre about that sometime... and about how Trowa knew about them, as this was his first time in the Turkish city as well.  
  
"I guess," he said, answering Quatre's questioning gaze, still fidgeting nervously.  
  
"Duo, you don't have to go in if you don't want to," Trowa said, taking pity on his friend.  
  
"N...no. It's okay," Duo replied, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. "It's just... well, what exactly does one _do_ in a Turkish bath?"  
  
"Bathe. Relax," Quatre replied. "Or you could have someone bathe you, give you a massage, or if you're looking for something... more..."  
  
"Quatre, that's enough. Don't scare him," Trowa said, softly rebuking his smaller lover.  
  
"Fine, fine." The blond turned his gaze back to Duo. "The front rooms are private rooms. Go into one of those if you want some privacy. A little further in and you'll find the public rooms. You can get a massage or wade in one of the smaller baths. Or, if you want something a bit more... shall we say exotic... you can..."  
  
Quatre was cut off by one of Trowa's large hands, clamping down on the blond's mouth. "Duo's not ready for that, demon." He turned his emerald gaze to Duo. "Stay in the front rooms or the public baths. Don't go past the brown marker unless you're feeling brave."  
  
Duo looked again at the entrance to the baths, puffs of steam rolling out on currents of warm air. "And where will you two be?"  
  
Trowa wrapped his free arm around Quatre's waist and began pulling him to the archway. "We'll be in one of the private rooms, should you need us." He lowered his mouth to the back of Quatre's neck, causing the blond to gasp and turn in his lover's arms, pulling him through the arch.  
  
"Try not to need us for... a while..." His voice trailed off into a peel of giggles as he and Trowa disappeared through the steam. Duo sighed and adjusted his _pestemal_ one last time. He couldn't stay out here all day. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? When in Rome, or at least, in Istanbul and all that.  
  
Crossing his arms in front of him, he took a deep, shuddering breath and stepped through the arch and into the steam.  
  
+

The steam almost literally took his breath away. It clung to his skin, plastering the loose tendrils of hair to his neck and shoulders. Quatre had warned him it would be hot in the hallways, where there was little ventilation. He just hadn't been prepared for the sauna-like atmosphere. But his blond friend had promised the rooms would be cooler (or hotter, should he so choose). He just had to find one of them.  
  
Beyond the door was a long corridor of doors, the private rooms Quatre must have been talking about. As he passed the doors, he could hear murmurs of private conversations, sharp laughter, and what sounded suspiciously like a moan. He felt himself blush, his mind conjuring up mental images of his roommate and his boyfriend. He knew what Quatre and Trowa did at night. He was no virgin himself, but a couple of fumbling encounters in a dark dorm room his second year of university didn't make him an expert either.  
  
Quatre often teased him about his social life, or lack thereof. Duo was no prude. He went out, had a good time, but he never felt as comfortable with his body as Quatre seemed to be. In truth, he was shy. Almost painfully so. How he let Quatre talk him into coming today, he wasn't quite sure.  
  
The corridor opened up into a larger hallway, this time with open doorways leading to larger, public rooms. Duo could make out figures lounging around the rooms, on small benches or on a large dais in the center. He chose one at random, feeling not quite apprehensive, but assured by Quatre that no one would bother him in the public rooms.  
  
Stepping through the open doorway, he immediately noticed a change in temperature. A soft breeze caressed his cheek. He looked up to see several ventilation shafts, open to the sky above, cut into the domed ceiling. The steam wasn't nearly as dense in this room. He took a deep breath of the cooler air before looking around at his surroundings.  
  
The room was round. Along the wall ran a small step which, judging from the two men currently occupying separate sides of the room, were for lounging on. Interspersed evenly around the room were small sinks, inset into the wall. Next to each was a bowl, which Quatre had explained was to pour the water from the elaborate faucets set into the wall over your body. There were no wash cloths or sponges. Pure, clean water was all that was needed. Quatre said it was more of a place for purification, rather than for bathing.  
  
In the center of the room was a large, round, raised dais with similar basins carved along the raised edge. Duo shuffled hesitantly to the dais and sat down, eyeing first one, then other man in the room. But both were content to ignore him. One appeared to be asleep and the other was humming a little tune under his breath as he filled a small, shallow bowl from the sink before tipping it over his head.  
  
There were several of those bowls scattered around the room. Duo picked up the one closest to him and bent over, filling it with water from the basin near his feet. He glanced at the other man again and shrugged.  
  
'When in Rome...' he again thought to himself as he tilted the bowl and let the water stream down over his chest.  
  
It was deliciously cool. He shivered slightly as he set the bowl aside, leaning back on his elbows with his legs stretched out in front of him. He sighed, letting his eyes fall shut, wondering what Quatre and Trowa were up to.  
  
He grimaced. He could very well imagine what they might be up to. Truth be told, he envied them. Lying awake at night, in the apartment the three shared while at school, listening to the soft laughter and passionate moans coming from the other room, he envied the closeness they shared. He was a very tactile person, but he had yet to experience the kind of closeness Quatre and Trowa had. He yearned for it. He wanted someone to look at him the way Trowa would sometime look at Quatre. No, it was more than that. He wanted the closeness, yes. But he wanted more. He wanted to be... consumed.  
  
He felt himself blush. He would never, ever admit that to anyone, especially not his two best friends. It was one of his secret fantasies. A stranger in the dark, a guy down the hall, the piano player at the bar... the person and locale in his fantasies changed from night to night, but the scenario was always the same. A large, strong man pushing him to the bed, to the ground, stealing his breath and consuming his very being with large hands and an even larger...  
  
He blushed again, fumbling for the bowl and the cold water. This was the wrong place to be having _those_ kinds of fantasies. Then again, those soft moans behind the closed doors of the private rooms and Trowa's remark about not going past the brown marker ... maybe this was that kind of place.  
  
He wouldn't put it past Quatre to bring him to a place like that. God only knew he'd tried it before, but Duo had always left early, pleading headache or an early morning so he wouldn't have to stay. He'd never felt exactly comfortable in those clubs or at those parties. No matter how curious he was, he always found some excuse to go home early.  
  
The man who had been humming stopped. Duo watched as he stood up, then averted his gaze as the man opened his _pestemal_ in order to wrap it more securely around his hips. Duo tilted his head to watch surreptitiously through his bangs at the man. He was ... deliciously handsome. Duo hadn't really noticed before, so intent was he on not making a fool of himself in the _hamam_.  
  
The man stretched. Duo's breath caught in his throat as strong muscles rippled under wet, golden skin. Messy wet brown hair clung to the man's neck, his Asian features causing Duo's stomach to make strange little fluttering sensations. He had long legs and strong-looking hands. Just the thought of those hands on his skin made Duo blush yet again and turn his head. Damn it. What was wrong with him?  
  
The man started humming again, walking around the dais where Duo was sitting. Duo looked up, startled, as the man stopped in front of him. Piercing blue eyes looked him up and down, his full lips turning up in a small smirk before the man turned again and walked unhurriedly toward the door, throwing him one last "come hither" glance before disappearing through the archway and out into the steam.  
  
Duo let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Had he just imagined that last look? He shook his head. Perhaps he had just been around Quatre and Trowa too long with no companionship of his own. Then again ... he glanced at the doorway.  
  
When would he have another opportunity to be in a place like this? A place where no one knew his name, his family, where he lived. Quatre and Trowa were occupied with each other. Maybe he could just look around ... see what there was to see.  
  
Gathering his courage and tightening his _pestemal_ , he stood, forcing himself out into the steamy corridor before he could talk himself into changing his mind. The man was nowhere in sight, but Duo could still hear the soft tune he had been humming drifting through the steam to his right. He followed the song through a maze of corridors, led like a child to the pied piper until it abruptly stopped and Duo found himself facing a new archway, one marked with a brown marker.  
  
He hesitated. He knew very well - or thought he knew - wait lay beyond the marker. Was he sure he wanted to see for himself?  
  
Thoughts of another lonely night in his room at school listening to his roommates in the bedroom next to his gave him the courage and determination to step through the door.  
  
Almost immediately he heard it. Small moans, a gasp of surprise, a sharp cry. He was glad it was hot in the _hamam_ , making his skin rosy pink. It would help to hide the blush that was creeping over his skin as he walked deeper into the baths.  
  
He peered around corners and doorways, feeling like a peeping tom, unable to look away or to watch for very long. Bodies moved in the steam, wet muscle writhing against hard flesh, undulating, crying out in almost animalistic pleasure. Duo was finding it difficult to breathe. His skin felt hot, and he knew it wasn't because of the steam.  
  
There were other men in the corridor. A dark haired man pinned a blond against a wall, sucking on his neck, hands roaming slick flesh. Duo brushed past them only to come face to face with a tall brunet, who looked at him like he was a choice piece of meat.  
  
" _Merhaba_."  
  
"H-Hello," Duo stammered, momentarily forgetting what little Turkish he knew.  
  
"Ah, English." He reached out and touched Duo lightly on the shoulder. Duo shivered. "You wish to join?"  
  
His English may not have been very good, but Duo knew by the man's leering expression exactly what he wanted. He shook his head and stepped back.  
  
"N-no. Thanks. I... I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Ah, how sad." The man's brown eyes raked over Duo's body again. "You come see, OK?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. OK. Maybe later," Duo said, stepping around the man and hurrying down the hallway. It hadn't been the first time he'd been propositioned, and it probably wouldn't be the last, but he didn't like feeling like a choice cut of meat.  
  
The corridor was crowded, but not unbearably so. He'd been in clubs before where you'd had to push your way through the throng like fighting the tide. He could feel eyes on his skin, devouring, hungry looks. A hand brushed his arm, his ass, a finger traveled over the back of his neck. Duo gasped, keeping his eyes down, glancing up only occasionally, idly searching for the singer he had followed earlier, but trying to keep himself invisible - not easy in a hall of half naked men.  
  
He ducked into one of the rooms, thinking to clear his head, but stopping dead in his tracks at the sight laid out before him.  
  
An Asian man - not the one he had been following - sat on a low bench, his head thrown back, black hair clinging wildly to the sides of his face. He was naked, his legs spread wide, but Duo couldn't see much, since there was a blond man kneeling between those legs, his head buried in the Asian's lap.  
  
Duo stopped breathing again, the erection he'd managed to keep half at bay, returning in force. The Asian was moaning softly, his hands buried in the blond's long hair as his head bobbed up and down in the other's lap. Dark eyes fluttered open, looking straight at him, his gaze heavy with passion. Duo swallowed but found himself unable to look away. The Asian smirked at him, then stiffened, throwing his head back and crying out as his body shuddered underneath the blond. Duo moaned quietly to himself, his eyes glued to the tableau before him.  
  
The blond lifted his head, wiping at his chin before glancing over his shoulder at Duo. Hard ice blue eyes studied him for a moment, before turning his attention back to his companion. Standing, he lifted the Asian, carrying him over to another raised dais and laying him on his back. He draped the Asian's legs over the side, spreading them wide so Duo could see the proud cock, still standing stiff and ready.  
  
The blond dropped his towel and Duo thought he might pass out from lack of oxygen. The other man's skin was nearly lily-white, his erection standing tall, a dusky red against the white skin. The tip was slick and Duo licked his lips unconsciously, wondering what it would be like to taste it.  
  
He sat down beside the Asian, one hand running the length of the darker man's body from neck to groin. Duo bit his lower lip, keeping himself from whimpering along with the Asian. The blond brought his hand to his mouth, inserting two fingers, sucking on them for a moment before returning to his companion's body, cupping his balls in the palm of his hand and pressing his now-slick fingers against the puckered opening.  
  
The Asian moaned. Duo felt faint.  
  
All the blood in his body seemed to be rushing ... elsewhere.  
  
He moved to sag against the wall, his knees suddenly becoming the consistency of jelly. Instead of the cool marble wall, however, his back met a wall of warm flesh. He jumped at the touch, only to find strong arms encircling his body, keeping him from escaping.  
  
A hot, moist breath whispered across his neck. "Like what you see?"  
  
Duo turned his head, his breath catching in his throat as he saw the deep blue eyes he had followed earlier staring intently at him, the man's lips curled up into a smirk.  
  
"I... ah..." For some strange reason he couldn't form a coherent thought. And neither could he find a reason to remove himself from the arms enclosing him.  
  
The man chuckled, soft and low. Duo could feel his heart trying to pound a hole through his chest. The jelly knees returned. He felt light-headed, as if he were in some kind of weird dream and would wake up right before it got to the good part. His eyes dropped to the other man's lips, licking his own as if he could almost taste them.  
  
A long, languid moan caused him to snap his gaze back to the blond and his companion. The blond had turned the Asian onto his side, one leg hooked over the blond's shoulder. He had seated himself inside his partner, slowly rolling his hips, pausing before withdrawing, then pushing back inside swiftly. Pale hips moved in rhythm, in, out, in, out. The Asian man clawed at the marble, his eyes closed, body moving in time, pushing against the blond.  
  
Duo let out a strangled mewling sound in the back of his throat, his dick straining painfully against the tight restriction of the _pestemal_. A hand that was not his own rubbed smooth circles over his lower abdomen, causing him to gasp for air, a cold chill rushing down his spine.  
  
"Do you wish to join them?"  
  
That voice again, like velvet against his ear. That voice could bring a man to ruin him or make him see heaven.  
  
Duo's eyes were glued to the couple before him. The Asian was moaning, urging his partner on in a language Duo didn't understand. He swallowed hard. Join them? As much as the idea made his cock painfully hard, he didn't think he could handle it. Not yet. Not when the only experience he had involved a dorm room, a bottle of hand lotion and fumbling hands in the dark.  
  
He shook his head, swallowing, trying to find his voice. "N-no. I ... I can't..."  
  
He felt lips ghost across the back of his neck. "Would you like to go somewhere less ... occupied?"  
  
Duo's eyes slid shut. His knees finally gave in and he slumped against that strong, smooth chest. Should he? Dare he? His body wanted to... really, really wanted to. But he wasn't the type to let his dick do the thinking.  
  
A loud cry pierced the air. Duo's eyes fluttered open. The Asian had his own cock in his hand, his face contorted in a silent scream, body shaking, sweat glistening over their bodies, the dark skin and the white merging together in some kind of erotic yin yang. A hand cupped Duo's arousal through the ceremonial towel and every last objection fled from his mind.  
  
"Take me." He whispered it, so quiet he could barely hear it himself.  
  
The lips returned to his ear. "What was that?"  
  
Duo turned his head. He was drowning in sapphire. "T-take me ... somewhere else."  
  
The smirk returned, and a hand covered his own. "Follow me." They left the room, the sound of muted whimpers and sharp cries following them down the corridor as Duo's mystery man led him away. Duo's heart was pumping a mile a minute. What was he doing? He never went home with strangers. Was he really about to engage in ... something ... with someone whose name he did not know?  
  
The man turned to look at him again and Duo felt his body answer.  
  
The man led him down a twisting maze of steam-drenched hallways, his hands stealing a touch here, a stroke there. Duo was a mass of quivering nerves as the man pushed him into a small, hot room, plastering their bodies together, lips crushing his mouth, sliding his tongue inside before Duo could even whimper in protest.  
  
The taste of the blue-eyed man was electrifying. It would be too easy to let himself get lost in the other man's mouth, in the hands gripping his hips, pressing them groin to groin. Too easy but ... he wanted more.  
  
He tore his lips away from that delicious mouth, gasping for air and bringing two hands up to push futilely against the man's chest.  
  
"W-wait."  
  
The man blinked at him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Duo started to shake his head, then stopped himself. "I'm not.. I mean, I haven't..." He let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Look, I don't do this often, okay? I'm not... like those guys out... out there." He could feel himself blushing and hated himself for it. "I've never been to a place like this before and I..."  
  
"Do you wish to stop?" The man sounded disappointed, but Duo could hear the understanding in his voice. He looked up, into those deep blue eyes again... and let go.  
  
"No. I just want to know your name."  
  
The man smiled. "Heero."  
  
"Heero." The name tasted almost as good on his tongue as Heero's lips had. Those lips seemed to beckon him, pulling him forward. He pulled Heero to him, crushing his mouth against those lips, catching the surprised gasp Heero let out on his tongue. The surprise and hesitation lasted only a moment longer before Heero's strong arms tightened around him, pulling their bodies flush once more.  
  
Arms, hands, fingers, lips... they clawed at each other, trying to reach every inch of skin possible. Duo felt himself drowning in the taste, feel and smell of Heero. This is what he wanted. This is what he had dreamed about during those long, lonely nights of listening to his roommates in the next room. This is what he _craved_ , and he willingly let himself be dragged beneath Heero's overwhelming presence.  
  
He wasn't sure when he lost his _pestemal_. There was only an electrifying touch of a strong hand around his dick. He gasped, crying out, his knees nearly giving way only to find himself supported by Heero's body. It was hot - his skin felt like it was on fire, with Heero's hand slowly stoking him, building the flames higher and hotter...  
  
He gasped again when those hands pushed him down against the cold marble. Another dais, though taller than the one in the first room. Almost like a raised alter. Duo smiled to himself at that. He would be a willing sacrifice to Heero's hands and tongue.  
  
He tumbled back against the marble, catching himself on his elbows. A lock of hair escaped the pile on top of his head, falling over his shoulder. Duo blinked lazily up at his would-be lover, smiling almost shyly. He watched as Heero's eyes traveled over his body, his Adam's apple moving under the thin skin of his throat as he swallowed, lips slightly parted and skin flushed with heat. Duo grew bold, letting his hand brush up the inside of his own thigh, stroking the juncture where leg met torso, before trailing up his rib cage to brush a nipple.  
  
Heero reached out and caught his hand, pushing it aside before hooking the stray strand of hair with one finger, letting it slide off. He licked his lips and bent over Duo, mouth fastening on the sensitive flesh of his neck.  
  
Duo sucked in a breath, his hand coming up to bury his fingers in Heero's damp, messy hair. His head fell back, letting Heero taste him, using his legs to pull Heero closer.  
  
Heero dropped his head, letting his lips and tongue trail over Duo's collarbone, down his chest, pausing to draw a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly and worrying it with his teeth. Duo arched his back, the liquid tingle shooting straight to his groin.  
  
The other nipple received the same almost-rough treatment until Duo was moaning, his head rolling back, fingers tightening in Heero's hair. He almost protested when Heero made one final swirl around his now-swollen nipple, but gasped instead as that hot mouth travel lower, tickling the firm muscle of his abdomen, making his stomach flutter. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Heero knelt before him, like a parishioner at the alter, between his spread legs.  
  
His cock ached to be touched, played with. He wanted Heero to play with him, toy with him, make him lose all control. He whimpered slightly as Heero pushed his knees even further apart. Fingernails grazed over the tops of his thighs enough to sting, not enough to leave any marks. Duo shivered, his cock positively throbbing. The tip was oozing copious amounts of fluid, he was so turned on. He saw Heero lick his lips. Duo's breath caught in his throat as Heero raised up on his knees, grasped the base of his cock in one hand... and licked the head clean. Duo almost jumped out of his skin as Heero's mouth fastened itself onto the tip of his dick, sucking expertly at the swollen head. Heero's hand squeezed his shaft at the base, pumping what his mouth wasn't covering.  
  
Duo's breath left him in a rush; his arms gave out from underneath him and he crashed his head against the marble as he fell back. He saw stars for a moment as pain bloomed from the back of his head, mixing with the pleasure until he was dizzy with it. His arms fell limp and useless at his sides, fingers unable to find any surface to claw at.  
  
Heero took him deeper into his mouth, his tongue teasing the little slit before exploring under the ridge of his cock. A hand moved lower, cupping Duo's balls, rolling them in a sweaty palm, while two enterprising fingers found his entrance, rubbing deliciously against the puckered opening, pressing lightly but not enough to penetrate.  
  
Duo thought he would lose his mind. He'd had his dick sucked before, but it never like this. Before it had only been desperate movements in the dark, striving to bring one another to completion as quickly as possible. But this... God. Heero was in no rush, his motions deliberate and methodical, as if he actually enjoyed the taste and feel of Duo in his mouth. He would bring Duo to the edge over and over, backing off just when the American didn't think he could take it anymore. He kept Duo hanging, wanting, until Duo's body burned. He frantically reached down, tugging at Heero's hair, pulling his face from his groin while struggling to sit up.  
  
Heero pulled himself up, licking his lips, leaning into Duo. Duo whimpered softly at the sight of that tongue, pulling Heero down to press their lips together. He wanted to taste himself in Heero's mouth, experience the mingling of their two tastes. Heero's tongue was hot and wet, and it tangled with his in his mouth, seeking dominance. Duo let him. He wanted to be consumed by this man.  
  
Heero pulled away first, stepping back slightly. Duo pushed himself off the marble, standing before Heero. He placed his hands hesitantly on Heero's shoulders, marveling at the difference in their skin tone. Heero's skin was darker, almost a deep tan-olive color. Duo's own skin was pale, dusted pink from the sultry heat of the _hamam_. Heero's skin was glistening, droplets of sweat and condensation from the steam beading along the surface of that unblemished skin.  
  
Duo let his hands wander along the planes of Heero's chest. His pulse jumped when Heero gasped as his palms brushed across Heero's nipples. He leaned forward, bending his head, to flick one with his tongue. Heero gave a little moan, which made Duo smile.  
  
Growing bolder, he let his hands slip to Heero's hips, pulling away the _pestemal_ and caressing the smooth flesh there before gripping hard and lowering himself to his knees.  
  
Heero's cock jutted proudly from his body, thick and deliciously hard. Tentatively he grasped the shaft, feeling it pulse in his hand. He gave it a stroke, then another, watching as Heero's stomach muscles fluttered above him. He wet his lips. Heero wasn't monstrously huge by any means, but he was thick, thicker than he'd experienced before. The thought of this cock moving inside him, filling him deep and full, was almost overwhelming.  
  
He felt fingers in his hair, urging his head forward. A few more stray strands of hair fell out, ghosting across his bare skin. He grasped Heero's cock firmly in his hand, opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to swipe across the almost-purple tip, savoring that first taste. Bitter, and a little salty from sweat. Musky. Man. Duo shuddered, taking more of Heero into his mouth, sucking hard on the tip, worrying that he was doing okay. He hadn't had much practice at this, but he wanted desperately to please Heero.  
  
He must have been doing something right, for Heero chose that moment to let out a long, low groan. The fingers in his hair tightened, holding him still, as Heero began to thrust shallowly in and out of Duo's mouth. Duo let his tongue dance along the smooth underside of the shaft, occasionally dipping into the little slit when Heero would pull back. His own fingers dug into Heero's hips, urging him to press a little deeper, opening his jaw wide and relaxing his throat a little. He nearly choked a couple of times when Heero hit the back of his throat, but his companion adjusted the angle a little until Duo was comfortable. Duo held on, working his tongue, throat and jaw around Heero, his own cock aching at each moan and sigh he wrung from the other man.  
  
Suddenly, Duo found himself being at the same time pushed away and pulled up. Heero's mouth crashed down upon his own. Again there was the mingling of flavors. Duo moaned deep in the back of his throat, pressing himself against the hard body holding him, losing himself in the kiss, in Heero.  
  
They broke apart, panting. Duo absently wiped away a string of saliva that clung to his bottom lip. Heero's hand stroked his hip, making Duo shiver. His skin felt like it was on fire, moist and damp from exertion and steam. His cock hung heavy between his legs, and he longed for Heero to pay attention to it again. But he wanted more. He wanted to be filled, to be fucked into the cold marble.  
  
He wanted to scream.  
  
Heero leaned into him, letting his lips ghost along Duo's cheek to his ear. "Let me fuck you."  
  
Words died in Duo's throat. He nodded, letting out a long, ragged breath. Heero kissed him again, hard, before turning him around, bending him over the high marble dais in the center of the room. Duo stretched his arms out before him, supporting his upper body as he leaned over the marble, legs spread slightly, bracing himself.  
  
He felt Heero brush away a strand of damp hair before feeling the heat from the other man's skin as Heero bent over him. He gasped, arching his back slightly as Heero let his lips trail over Duo's shoulders, then down along his spine. Down and down until Heero was tonguing the small hollow just above his cleft.  
  
Duo's eyes fluttered closed, his world narrowed to the feel of Heero's hands on his hips and Heero's tongue on his...  
  
He choked back a sob as that tongue slid down his crevice. Hot and wet it stroked him, strong hands pulling his cheeks apart to allow him deeper access. Duo almost slid to his knees when the tongue pressed past his opening, wriggling just inside him. It was the most unbelievable sensation. Every nerve was electrified, shooting little sparks of white hot pleasure through his balls and up his spine. No one had ever licked him _there_. It was... nothing short of amazing. Mind blowing. Words couldn't really describe... But it wasn't enough. He wanted even more.

 

"H-Heero," he gasped, letting his head fall forward.  
  
"Mmmh?" came his lover's muffled reply. The vibration against his sensitive flesh almost made him come right then.  
  
"F-fuck me!" Never before had he begged. Never before had he ever used those two little words when with a lover. He felt... liberated. Dirty. Good. Very good.  
  
He heard Heero stand up behind him. Something pressed against his entrance. A thumb he surmised; the four fingers of Heero's hand unfurling underneath to tickle his balls. He felt Heero press against him, his hot breath whispering into his ear.  
  
"You want my cock?" He pressed his thumb in a little deeper, causing Duo to whimper. "You want it here? Inside you? Fucking you?"  
  
"Ah..." It was getting hard to think. "Y-yes! God... please!"  
  
Heero laughed, a deep, throaty laugh. Duo almost growled in frustration. Then strong hands were on his hips, turning him, lifting him onto the marble slab, pressing him down. His legs were pushed apart, raised in the air and bent at the knees. Heero spat into his palm, then rubbed his hand along his dick, wetting it. He guided his shaft towards Duo's entrance, letting the head rub languidly along his cleft, leaving sticky trails of saliva and pre-cum in its wake.  
  
Duo moaned, his body trembling. Just a little more and Heero would be inside him, splaying him open. He tried to beg, but incomprehensible sounds spilled from his mouth.  
  
Heero seemed to understand his urgency. Grasping Duo's legs under the knees, he held Duo in position, spreading him wide. He pressed forward, pushing the swollen head past Duo's opening. Duo forced himself to relax. He was slick from spit and sweat, but Heero was thicker than he'd had before. Both men gritted their teeth in effort, Heero panting as he slowly seated himself into Duo's tight body.  
  
Duo was in heaven. There was pain, but the sweet kind that preceded the pleasure. Heero was hot inside of him. He felt as if he were being split in two. He spread his legs wider, wanting more, wanting it all. With a final grunt, Heero sheathed himself inside Duo to his balls. Duo cried out, trembling. He clenched around the hard cock inside of him, rocking gently as his body adjusted.  
  
Heero held still, waiting for Duo's body to stop trembling before pulling back - slowly - inch by inch until he had almost withdrawn completely. His eyes locked on Duo's, and for the space of a heartbeat they hung there, barely joined. Then Heero snapped his hips forward, thrusting deep inside Duo's body, surging forward, filling him completely.  
  
Duo yelped. Again, there was some pain, but it was short-lived as Heero worked him loose, sliding out slowly and thrusting back in deep. There was no sound, other than the slow slap-slap-slap of Heero's balls against his ass and Duo's heavy breathing. Puffs of steam rolled over them, making them slick with sweat and condensation. Duo's skin was burning, feeling too small for the rest of his body. His cock lay against his belly, leaving little droplets of cum along his abdomen as it bounced when Heero thrust into him.  
  
He tossed his head back and forth against the marble. His hair was coming undone, pooling around his head like a halo. The sticks he had used to hold his hair up tumbled out, one rolling across the marble to drop onto the floor, lost. Heero let go of one of his legs, reaching up to bury his fingers in the wet chestnut mass. He leaned over Duo, pulling his head up by his hair, bringing their mouths close together. Close, but not close enough.  
  
Duo could feel Heero's breath, mingling with his own in that small, heated space between their mouths. Heero's eyes were almost closed, but Duo could see that steel-blue gaze staring intently at him through those long, dark eyelashes. He could hear Heero breathing, soft little moans slipping from his throat in between breaths. Duo himself was making little sounds in the back of his throat, his mouth falling open as Heero shifted inside of him, striking that place deep inside causing him to jump and close his eyes.  
  
"No. Watch me." Heero's voice was low and strained, but Duo obeyed, forcing his eyes open.  
  
Heero let out a long, uneven breath. Duo whimpered as the man altered his pace, withdrawing with inexorable slowness, so Duo could feel every inch. He clenched around Heero's cock as he withdrew, causing the man above him to moan. He relaxed as he felt Heero slip from his body, then cried out when Heero surged forward, entering him with force. There was that sweet burst of pain before the sharp-white pleasure spread throughout his body.  
  
Heero bit his lip. He withdrew again, Duo squeezing, fighting to keep him inside. Over and over. Slow out. Fast in. Out. In. Duo fought to keep his eyes open. But the look on Heero's face as he fucked him... he'd never had sex face-to-face before. That look... he looked like some ancient god sprung to life from one of the bas reliefs etched in the _hamam_ walls.  
  
Heero murmured something as he moved inside Duo, something Duo didn't understand. Soft words in a lyrical foreign language. Duo could only gasp and moan in reply. His body was burning, trembling with need. He began meeting Heero thrust for thrust, moving his hips as Heero filled him again and again. He reached down with a free hand and wrapped his own fingers around his dick, jerking himself off in rapid, frantic movement. He was so close to completion. He'd never come with someone inside him. He wanted to feel it, wanted to clamp down on Heero, holding him inside as he came...  
  
Strong fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist, pulling his hand from his cock. Duo's eyes flew open - he hadn't realized he'd closed them - then whimpered softly as Heero pulled out completely. Heero whispered something to placate him, urging with strong hands for him to turn over on the marble on hands and knees. Duo obeyed, sweeping his dripping, matted hair over one shoulder, turning to look as Heero climbed up on the dais behind him.  
  
He felt Heero's hands on his hips, steadying him. Felt Heero's cock nudge his entrance, pushing forward, entering him. Duo took a shaky breath, rocking forward on his hands, as Heero seated himself deep inside his body. The new position allowed more of Heero inside him. He rocked back, nearly shouting as Heero struck his prostate with ease.  
  
He heard Heero chuckle softly as the fingers on his hips tightened, hard enough to bruise, not that Duo cared. He thrust back as Heero thrust forward. Duo could feel his cock bounce underneath him. He ached to touch himself, but was afraid he'd lose his balance if he tried.  
  
He grasped at the marble beneath him, letting himself fall forward until his forehead was resting against the wet, smooth surface. His ass was burning, but it wasn't painful, not anymore. It was that slow, delicious kind of burn - the kind that kept building, seeping through your body, until you wanted it to consume you. And that's what Duo wanted - to be consumed, utterly and completely.  
  
A hand snaked around his waist, splaying against his trembling stomach. Duo raised up as Heero's hand pressed against his abdomen, easing him into a kneeling position with Duo's legs spread wide apart. Duo threw his arms up, wrapping them backwards around Heero's neck as he straddled Heero's lap.  
  
Heero wrapped both his arms around Duo, keeping him steady, helping him move. Duo let his head loll back against Heero's shoulder, his breathing coming in shallow pants as Heero fucked him. It felt... so good. The others - they were nothing compared to this! They'd been in and out and came before he could even register that someone was inside him. This... Heero... it felt like he was being massaged from the inside. Heero was making sure to hit that one, sweet spot, giving him as much pleasure as he took. And oh god, was it good.  
  
He moaned again, letting one hand drop to Heero's arm, moving with him. He let his eyes flutter open, gasping as he saw figures moving in the steam through the open door of the room Heero had brought him to. He was too far gone or the steam was too thick for him to make out distinct shapes, but he could feel their eyes on him - on them. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but his words were lost as Heero let his hand drop, wrapping his fingers around Duo's erection.  
  
"Do you see them out there?" came the harsh, guttural words whispered into his ear. "They are watching you. They see how wanton and beautiful you look, up here with me." He began speeding up his thrusts, surging hard and deep inside him, pushing him forward slightly to do so. Duo could hear Heero breathing heavily into his ear, the sounds of their moans and grunts and the slapping of flesh against flesh echoing against the marble tile.  
  
Heero groaned softly, licking the shell of Duo's ear. "They want to be in here, with you. Do you see? They wish to be me." Harder. Duo cried out with the force of it. He gripped Heero's wrist as Heero stroked him. "They want you. But they can't have you. You're mine, now."  
  
Duo almost sobbed with it. He was close... the idea of people watching him, seeing him with Heero, was almost too much. He'd never been much of an exhibitionist, but the idea that there were people out there - other men - watching and wanting him... his body trembled with the thought of it.  
  
Heero was so hard and powerful inside him. He could feel his own stomach muscles tightening as he reached the precipice. He body was thrumming, aching for release. His breath was stolen by the hard pounding of Heero's cock and the heat of the _hamam_. Sweat dripped from his skin, making him slick, sliding against Heero's flesh. Just a little bit more... he needed it now, needed to come, needed to feel Heero inside him as he did...  
  
Heero's hand tightened around his cock. He could feel Heero's own body trembling with exertion. He cried out, finding his voice, though it was clipped and low, "Puh-please!"  
  
He heard Heero grunt. Felt him slam home. Heard Heero's own rough voice in his ear. "Come. Now."  
  
Duo let go. His body stiffened in Heero's arms as he came, shooting his cum in long, sticky spurts across Heero's hand and his own chest. He was dimly aware of Heero's own cries behind him. He felt something warm spread through him, where he and Heero were joined. They both fell forward a bit, Duo shaking with the force of his release. He couldn't catch his breath. It was too much. He heard Heero say something in that melodic language, but that and Heero's arms tightening around him were the last things he registered as he went limp and the world went dark.  
  
+  
  
The first thing he became aware of was the water. Rivulets of warm water slid over his abdomen. He gasped softly as the droplets slid over his stomach. It tickled. He let his eyes flutter open to see Heero bent over him, pouring water over him from a shallow bowl, using his hands to bathe him. He watched, intently, as Heero's hands moved over him. He felt his breath quicken. The man was... devastating. Beautiful. And he had wanted Duo. That thought filled him with amazement. He placed his hand on Heero's arm. The other man turned his deep-blue gaze upon him, and Duo had his breath stolen all over again.  
  
Heero set the bowl down. He stretched out alongside Duo on top of the marble dais, slipping an arm around Duo's waist and leaning in to take Duo's mouth. Duo sighed as he slid his tongue against Heero's; the other man's taste was heady and rich. He could live on it, he was sure, if given a chance.  
  
Heero pulled away slightly, using his free hand to push away loose strands of hair. "Are you with me now?"  
  
Duo felt his face go warm. He reached up to cover his eyes with his hand. God - he'd fainted! How embarrassing! He turned his head away. "Sorry," he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Heero pulled his hand away, then turned his head back. "Don't be. It was... flattering." Heero continued to play with the wet strands of Duo's hair. He leaned in close, brushing his lips over Duo's heated skin. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"  
  
Duo felt warm. He smiled softly and nodded his head. "Yes. Very much. I..." He swallowed and felt his face start to burn again. "I don't... I've never... well, I mean I _have_ , but not like... like _this_."  
  
Heero smiled. Duo melted. "I know," Heero replied, leaning down to taste Duo's mouth once more. "I am honored."  
  
Duo moaned as Heero leaned over him, slipping one arm around Heero's back. They were wet and their flesh still heated. Duo let Heero slip a knee between his legs, then gasped sharply as a small jolt of pain traveled through him.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Duo took a deep breath, then tried to sit up. He winced as he moved. "Ow."  
  
Heero sat up with him. "Duo?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "I'm fine. Just a bit... sore." He looked back up at Heero and smiled. "But that's to be expec... wait." His eyes narrowed and he pulled away from Heero. "How did you know my name?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name. You called me by my name just now. How did you know it? I never gave it to you."  
  
Duo didn't think it was possible for someone who was so deliciously tousled, someone who was practically sex on legs, someone who was unabashedly sitting in front of him, naked, to look so sheepish. Duo cocked his head to one side. "Do you know me?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "No. But I, ah... know Quatre."  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes. "I see. And did he set you up to this?"  
  
"Yes." Heero then shook his head. "Well, no. Not _this_." He let his finger trail down Duo's arm. Duo couldn't help but shiver. "He asked me to keep you company while he and Trowa... ah..."  
  
Duo held up a hand. "I can imagine." He lowered his hand. "So... what did he say about me?"  
  
"Just that you were a good friend, and that you had never been to Istanbul or to a _hamam_. He and Trowa didn't feel right, leaving you by yourself, after you accepted their invitation to come with them." He grinned at Duo and moved closer. "They thought you might fall prey to the wrong type of person, if left alone."  
  
Duo tried to feel indignant, but it was hard to think with Heero so close to him. "And didn't I?"  
  
Heero just laughed softly. "I am sorry ... for not telling you before. But when I first saw you, I just..." He let his breath and lips ghost over Duo's bare shoulder. "I couldn't help myself."  
  
Duo swallowed. Yes, definitely hard to think. He glanced away, and caught sight of the door to their room. He could still see figures moving through the steam on the other side. Then he remembered those shadowy figures, standing at the door, watching as he and Heero... he felt his face begin to burn again. Had he really gotten off on having perfect strangers watch as he fucked a, well, nearly-perfect stranger?  
  
Heero must have noticed his reaction. He placed a hand on Duo's shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
"Were they... I mean, were there people out there? Really watching us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo groaned softly, wondering how he'd be able to look at himself in the mirror the next morning. But damn... it had felt good. He had never really known that being watched could be so... erotic.  
  
"What if they had, uh... wanted to join us?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "There's a marker outside. It means if the room is occupied, no one else is allowed in without permission."  
  
"Oh." Duo furrowed his brow. "But that room you found me in. With that blond guy and the dark haired one... was I not supposed to be in there?"  
  
Heero laughed again, pulling Duo to him. "There was a different marker outside that room. The kind that invites other participants."  
  
Duo shook his head. "I've a lot to learn, don't I?"  
  
Those lips were back again, traveling up Duo's neck, making Duo shiver despite the heated humidity in the room. "Would you like me to show you more?"  
  
Duo let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. His skin was tingling wherever Heero touched him. He couldn't think much beyond Heero's hands and mouth. Dimly he was aware that he should be angry at his friends for setting him up with someone to "look out for him." But when that someone had turned out to be Heero... he just couldn't stay mad for very long. Or focused.  
  
He reached up to bury his fingers in Heero's messy wet hair. He boldly pressed his own lips against the crook of Heero's throat, causing the other man to moan softly. He pulled away just enough to look into Heero's eyes.  
  
"Show me more."  
  
Owari


End file.
